Be My Side, Ojousama
by jiro yujikku
Summary: "Ojousama, ijinkan saya melindungi Anda sampai akhir hayat saya."/For #STDE Natsu no Kizuna/Mind to RnR?


'Prang!'

"Tu-Tuan Putri ... maafkan..."

"Sial! Heh! Kau punya mata tidak? Lihat bajuku jadi basah begini!"

"Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan Putri. Saya benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Cepat bersihkan bajuku sampai bersih! Pelayan!"

"I-iya, Tuan Putri."

"Bereskan semua ini! Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa!"

"Ba-baik, Tuan Putri."

**-naruto-**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Be My Side, Ojousama by jiro yujikku**

**-naruto-**

Setelah insiden ketidaksengajaan pelayan yang teledor hingga mengorbankan baju tuan putri serta yang paling parah semua pelayan istana hampir kena imbasnya juga, sang putri segera mengganti pakaian—yang tentu saja hal tersebut dibantu dengan pelayan pribadi yang setia di sampingnya.

Temari Rei—sebutlah dengan hormat Temari-_ojousama_.

Anak pertama dari Raja Kerajaan Suna. Meskipun kecil dan terpencil, namun kerajaan ini mampu menjadi sebuah negara yang tangguh dan diakui oleh semua kerajaan di negeri Hi.

"_Ojousama_, Kazekage-_sama_ memanggil Anda." ucap salah seorang pelayan kepada Temari usai berganti pakaian. Temari segera menemui ayahanda di ruang keluarga.

"Ayah memanggilku?" tanya Temari sambil membungkuk tanda hormat.

Kazekage-_sama_ duduk sambil menggoyangkan secarik kertas bermotif. Temari diam, memandang ayahnya yang juga diam.

"Ayah punya dua kejutan untukmu Temari." ujar beliau.

"Kejutan? Apa itu?" tanya Temari.

Kazekage-_sama_ tersenyum—tepatnya menyeringai—kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan, "Silahkan masuk!"

Temari tak mengerti maksud ayahanda, 'Memangnya siapa? Jangan-jangan calon menantu baru?' batin Temari, menatap tajam pintu geser ruangan.

Sekian kalinya, banyak pangeran yang datang ke Suna untuk melamar Temari, menyuntingnya menjadi istri, namun semuanya ditolak. Berujung pada pangeran yang menangis dan pulang dengan tangan kosong.

Tak diragukan lagi, karena Temari memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa sebagai kembang Suna. Belum lagi beberapa keahlian yang ia miliki seperti bela diri sampai keahlian sebagai calon istri—memasak.

Namun sebenarnya, dibalik keanggunannya sebagai sebagai putri mahkota, ada hal tersembunyi yang kasat mata.

Sang _ojousama_ mendecih pelan, sampai Kazekage tak bisa mendengarnya. 'Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tak mau menikah!' batin Temari.

Pintu terbuka lebar, muncul seorang pemuda berpakaian _hakama_, lengkap dengan _katana_ di pinggang, rambutnya hitam dan dikucir ala samurai, berjalan ke arah Kazekage dan Temari kemudian membungkukkan badan tanda hormat. Penampilannya tak seperti seorang pangeran, namun lebih seperti...

"Nah, anakku, mulai saat ini, dia akan menjadi pengawal pribadimu."

Temari diam, mencerna baik-baik kalimat ayahanda tercinta.

"Hah? A-apa?" ucap Temari dengan penuh kejut.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Nara Shikamaru." Pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu membungkuk di hadapan Temari.

**-naruto-**

"Aku tak terima, ayah!" kata Temari, protes. Kini mereka hanya berdua di ruangan, Temari mengatakan ingin bicara berdua saja dengan ayahnya.

"Alasannya?"

"Aku-tak-butuh-pengawal!" ucap Temari dengan penuh penekanan, namun masih menggunakan nada hormat. "Lagipula, aku sudah menguasai teknik beladiri dan pedang, lalu untuk apa ayah mengirim pengawal untukku!" lanjut Temari dengan nada sombong.

"Kemampuanmu masih belum cukup, sayang." ujar Kazekage. Tangan pria paruh baya itu mengambil secarik kertas bermotif yang tadi dipegang. "Lalu, dua hari lagi akan diadakan festival musim panas di Ame, ayah ingin kau mewakili ayah sebagai tamu undangan."

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak ayah saja?" kata Temari, memalingkan wajah dan melipat kedua tangan.

"Tidak bisa, hari itu ayah ada pertemuan penting dengan petinggi Konoha."

Temari memandang ayahnya, kemudian berbalik badan. "Baiklah." ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Temari menutup pintu, menoleh ke arah pengawal pribadi yang berdiri di samping pintu, "Maaf saja ya, sebenarnya aku tak butuh pengawal pribadi sepertimu, tapi karena ini perintah ayah, aku tak bisa menolak." ujar Temari ketus sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Baik, _ojousama_." kata pemuda itu sambil membungkuk.

Esoknya, Temari mencoba pakaian yang harus ia kenakan untuk pesta. Sesuatu yang simpel dan tidak membuat panas, berhubung sudah memasuki musim panas. Beberapa kali percobaan, akhirnya diputuskan ia akan memakai _iromuji_—jenis kimono semiformal untuk festival—berwarna hijau dengan motif sakura.

Temari berjalan menuju taman belakang, membiarkan pelayan-pelayannya membereskan pakaian yang dibongkar dari lemari. Temari duduk di salah satu bangku samping kolam kecil. Suasana taman yang sunyi bersamaan dengan gemercik air yang mengalir, membuat Temari merasa nyaman.

Namun tetap saja, musim panas tetaplah musim panas. Sesejuk apapun itu, matahari menyengat tepat di atas kepala _ojousama_. Peluh membasahi wajah cantiknya. Tangannya meraih kipas yang sering disembunyikan di balik obi merah yang sedang ia pakai. Tangannya menggerakkan kipas yang terbuka, memberikan angin kesejukan baginya.

"Hoi, Shikamaru!" panggil Temari. Tak lama, pengawalnya Shikamaru segera datang. Gadis muda itu sedikit tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya yang selalu mengekor kemanapun ia pergi.

"Anda memanggil saya, _ojousama_?" tanyanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ambilkan aku minum!" titah _ojousama_. Si pengawal terdiam.

"Ta-tapi, itu 'kan tugas pelayan, tugas saya hanya melindungi Anda dari—" si pengawal ingin protes, tapi segera dibantah oleh _ojousama_, "Jadi kau tak mau melindungiku dari kehausan?"

Si pengawal gelagapan, "Ah, ba-baik, _ojousama_. Maafkan kelancangan saya." Shikamaru segera pergi mengambilkan air untuk Temari.

"Hah~ setidaknya aku ingin sendirian." gumamnya sambil menyenderkan bahu.

"Ah, Shikamaru-_kun_?" salah satu pelayan Temari menghampiri, di sampingnya berdiri satu pelayan lain.

"Ah, maaf, aku ingin mengambil minuman untuk _ojousama_." ujar Shikamaru.

"Eh? Bukankah itu tugas kami?"

"Tak apa-apa, Ayame-_san_." kata Shikamaru, tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan tempat. Sekilas, pendengaran Shikamaru menangkap percakapan antara Ayame dan temannya.

"Aku merasa kasihan dengan _ojousama_, sejak ditinggal mendiang Karura-_sama_, ia berubah menjadi gadis yang galak."

"Padahal dulu dia begitu ceria dan ramah."

"Sepertinya _ojousama_ belum menerima kepergian Karura-_sama_."

Mereka berdua diam saat Shikamaru memandang. Kedua pelayan itu gelagapan, ketahuan bergosip. Mereka takut kalau Shikamaru akan melaporkan hal itu kepada Temari atau Kazekage.

"_Shitsureishimasu_." ujar Shikamaru membungkukkan badan kemudian membawa nampan berisi minuman segar untuk _ojousama_.

Kedua pelayan itu menatap kepergian Shikamaru dengan was-was dan tegang serta saling pandang, 'Bagaimana ini?'

"Silahkan minuman Anda, _ojousama_." Shikamaru meletakkan nampan di bagian kosong dari bangku yang diduduki Temari.

"Ah, _arigatou_." ujarnya sambil mengambil gelas itu dan meneguk habis. Sang _ojousama_ kembali dengan aktivitas sebelumnya, memandang langit.

Shikamaru sedikit menyunggingkan senyum saat gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam menatap langit.

**-naruto-**

Festival musim panas di Ame adalah perayaan musim panas yang jarang terjadi. Mengingat frekuensi curah hujan cukup tinggi di kerajaan ini, hanya lima tahun sekali penduduk menikmati sinar matahari sepanjang hari selama musim panas. Sebagai rasa syukur, warga merayakannya dengan sebuah festival besar-besaran yag dihadiri petinggi dari berbagai kerajaan, termasuk Suna.

Temari berkeliling melihat perayaan, setelah upacara resmi pembukaan perayaan—yang mengharuskannya naik ke atas panggung utama. Jujur, ia benci itu.

Sebuah topeng tengu melingkar di kepala sang _ojousama_, sementara tangannya memegang manisan apel. Di belakang, Ayame mengikuti sambil membawa beberapa barang seperti ikan mas hasil tangkapan, kembang gula, dan banyak lainnya hingga tangan Ayame sudah sampai batas maksimal penyimpanan.

"Festival ini tak buruk juga." gumam sang _ojousama_.

"_O-ojousama_, kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Ayame, merasa keberatan dengan barang bawaan.

"Jangan protes, kalau tak mau ikut juga tak apa-apa." kata putri Kazekage itu, judes.

"Ma-maafkan saya, _ojousama_."

Temari dan Ayame sampai di sebuah kuil tak jauh dari perayaan. Ia melepas lelah setelah lama berkeliling—dan bersenang-senang. Sebentar lagi petinggi kerajaan Ame mengundangnya untuk makan malam, setidaknya masih ada jeda waktu lumayan lama sampai ia sampai di meja besar istana Ame.

"Ayame, tolong belikan aku minuman." perintah gadis itu.

"Eh? Ba-baik, _ojousama_." jawabnya kemudian meninggalkan Temari sendiri—coret berdua dengan Shikamaru yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, mengawasi kalau ada hal mencurigakan di sekitar Temari.

"Hei, Shikamaru..." panggil sang _ojousama_.

"_Hai_?" Shikamaru muncul di belakang Temari dan membungkukkan badan.

"Apa ayah yang mengutusmu untuk menjadi pengawalku?"

"Hai, sebelumnya beliau membuat sebuah sayembara."

"APA? Sayembara?" ujar Temari terkejut.

"Ma-maafkan saya, _ojousama_." kata Shikamaru agak panik, "sebenarnya beliau meminta saya merahasiakan hal ini, maaf saya kelepasan bicara." lanjutnya—dan kemudian dia harus minta maaf juga kepada Kazekage.

"_Nandesuka sore_! Aku 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi, apa yang ayah pikirkan?" gumam _ojousama_.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, _ojousama_."

"Hah, sudahlah! Lupakan saja!" Temari bangkit sesaat setelah Ayame datang membawa minuman.

"_Ojousama_...!" panggilnya.

"Ayo pergi, kita hampir terlambat ke pesta makan malam." ujar Temari, berjalan melewati Ayame yang bingung melihat tuannya.

Temari dan Ayame berjalan kembali melalui tempat festival yang menghubungkan sampai ke istana. Shikamaru? Sebagai pengawal, ia hanya perlu mengawasi Temari dari kejauhan dan mengamati sekeliling kalau bahaya mengincar.

"KYAAA!"

Teriakan melengking seorang wanita terdengar dari arah kanan Temari, sontak ia memasang pose kuda-kuda—kalau-kalau ada hal buruk sedang terjadi. Shikamaru langsung muncul di hadapan Temari dan mengecek keadaan.

"To-tolong! Api!"

"Air! Tolong carikan air!"

Teriakan-teriakan panik bersahutan. Beberapa langsung sigap mengambil air, yang lain menolong orang-orang serta barang berharga. Suasana menjadi panik. Satuan pengaman datang, menyelamatkan situasi. Sebuah stan makanan tiba-tiba terbakar.

Gawatnya...

Temari terpisah, baik dari Ayame maupun Shikamaru. Orang-orang lebih sibuk menyelamatkan diri.

Temari membuka mata, setelah serudukan manusia tadi, ia langsung bersembunyi di sebuah tempat sepi—yang ia sendiri tak memikirkan dimana ia berada.

"Hei, ada anak kecil terperangkap!"

"Cepat tolong dia!"

Temari segera sadar, ia masih berada di lokasi kebakaran. Sialnya, ia tak menemukan Ayame ataupun Shikamaru.

'Sial! Kemana pengawal yang harusnya menjagaku!' batinnya.

Temari segera bangkit untuk menyelamatkan diri, tiba-tiba...

"_Ojousama_!"

Tiang penyangga di dekat Temari hampir runtuh, kalau saja ia ia tak segera menghindar, maka...

"Kau baik-baik saja, _ojousama_?"

"Eh? Shikamaru?"

"Syukurlah, sepertinya Anda baik-baik saja." Shikamaru segera membawa Temari menuju tempat aman. Pengawal muda itu mendudukkan sang _ojousama_ di samping pohon dimana beberapa wanita dan anak-anak duduk dengan wajah cemas dan pasrah.

"Anda tunggu di sini, Ayame-_san_ akan datang. Maaf, kali ada hal lain yang harus saya lakukan. Kalau Anda ingin protes, silahkan setelah urusan saya selesai." ujar Shikamaru sambil membungkuk kemudian pergi ke suatu tempat—menuju lokasi kebakaran.

Tak berapa lama, Ayame menghampiri Temari dan mengobati serta membersihkan luka.

"Gawat! Anak itu tak bisa ditemukan!" terdengar teriakan seorang warga. Temari mendengar hal itu, namun telinganya menangkap suara tangisan dan mata _emerald_-nya menangkap bayangan anak kecil di dari dalam kobaran api.

"Di sana!" teriak Temari, berlari menuju kobaran api sembari menulikan teriakan Ayame.

Nekat, sang _ojousama_ berlari menembus kobaran api. Shikamaru langsung pucat dan panik ketika gadis yang seharusnya bersama Ayame, kini berlari menuju kobaran api yang menjilat.

"Bahaya!" teriak beberapa warga.

"_Ojousama_!" teriak Shikamaru sembari menyusulnya, namun kobaran api semakin menjadi, Shikamaru terlambat menyusul.

"Bahaya!" teriak seorang pria dengan _happi_ dan ikat kepala.

Tak berapa lama, dari balik kobaran api itu, terlihat sosok bayangan. Lama-kelamaan bayangan itu makin dekat dan...

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Gadis berambut emas bersama dengan seorang anak kecil terengah-engah setelah banyak menghirup karbondioksida. Masih terdengar isakan tangis dari anak perempuan berambut kecoklatan ini. Beberapa warga langsung menghampiri untuk menolong mereka.

"_Ojousama_!" Ayame menghampiri dari kejauhan.

"_Ojousama_!" teriak Shikamaru sambil menghampiri dua orang itu, dan langsung panik ketika Temari pingsan di tempat.

**...**

"Ngh..." Temari mengerang pelan. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Hal yang dia lihat saat itu adalah wajah Shikamaru dan Ayame yang memanggil namanya dengan khawatir.

"_Ojousama_, tak usah dipaksakan." ujar Shikamaru saat gadis itu berusaha untuk duduk, namun Temari tetap memaksakan.

"_Ojousama_, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Ayame, masih tersirat kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan anak itu?" tanya Temari.

"Ah, dia..."

"_A-anou_..."

Temari, Shikamaru dan Ayame menoleh saat mendengar suara mungil di dekat mereka. Gadis kecil yang tadi Temari selamatkan, berdiri di depan Temari dengan wajah menunduk malu.

"Rika?" gumam Shikamaru, memanggil nama anak itu.

"_A-arigatou gozaimasu_!" ujar Rika sambil membungkukkan badan, kemudian di belakangnya muncul dua orang dewasa—sepertinya orang tua dari Rika.

"_Ojousama_, terima kasih banyak." kata kedua orang itu bersamaan dengan posisi menyembah, seakan gadis itu adalah dewa.

"Tidak usah terlalu berlebihan, ini sudah kewajibanku melindungi rakyatnya." ujar Temari dengan lirih di akhir kalimat.

"Sekali lagi, kami ucapkan terima kasih!" kata ayah dari Rika, masih dengan posisi menyembah.

Shikamaru menghampiri pria paruh baya itu, "_Tousan_." ujarnya sambil membimbing pria dan wanita di sebelahnya untuk berdiri.

"_Tousan_?" gumam Temari.

"Ah, Shikamaru, _hisashiburi da na_."

Temari hanya memperhatikan mereka bercakap-cakap, entah apa yang dibicarakan. Namun entah mengapa pikiran Temari terganggu akan satu hal, '_Tousan_.'

Shikamaru menghampiri Temari yang masih melamun, "Maaf, _ojousama_, saya permisi sebentar ada urusan yang harus saya selesaikan." ujar pemuda itu.

"Ya, pergilah." gumam Temari, memandang kepergian Shikamaru setelah pemuda itu menunduk hormat.

"Kudengar, mereka orang tua angkat Shikamaru." Temari menoleh ke arah Ayame setelah keheningan di antara mereka yang berlangsung beberapa saat. Seakan Ayame menjawab hal yang mengganggu di pikiran Temari, putri Kazekage itu hanya diam.

Ayame mengambil segelas air dan diberikan ke Temari sambil terus bercerita, "Shikamaru berasal dari Konoha, namun saat umurnya masih tujuh tahun, perang besar terjadi dan orang tuanya tewas, akhirnya dia dibawa ke Ame dan bertemu dengan orang tuanya yang sekarang." kata Ayame, "begitulah yang saya dengar dari penduduk—ah, maaf saya kelepasan bicara!" Ayame panik, ia menutup mulut dan memalingkan wajah.

Temari terdiam, hanya memandang air dalam gelas yang tadi diberi oleh Ayame—sama sekali belum ia minum. "Tak apa-apa, Ayame." gumam gadis itu, mengabaikan Ayame yang panik dengan kecerobohan dirinya.

'Jadi begitu...'

**-naruto-**

"Maafkan saya, Kazekage-_sama_, saya tidak bisa melindungi _ojousama_ dengan baik. Tolong hukum saya sebagai balasan, apapun itu." Shikamaru membungkuk di hadapan ayah Temari yang wajahnya sedikit mengerikan dari biasanya. Apakah ia marah karena mendengar kabar tersebut? Entahlah.

Hening.

Tak terdengar suara dari Shikamaru maupun Kazekage. Shikamaru masih membungkuk, masih menunggu jawaban dari tuannya. Di balik pintu geser ruangan, Temari mengintip melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dengan wajah gelisah.

Lima belas menit sebelum Shikamaru memasuki ruangan, Temari telah lebih dulu berbicara dengan Kazekage.

"_Ayah, aku mohon, jangan hukum Shikamaru meskipun dia yang meminta." ujar Temari, membungkuk di hadapan ayahnya._

"_Kenapa?" Kazekage bertanya._

"_Karena..." Temari tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, untuk beberapa saat ia hanya diam._

"_Apa kau serius?" tanya Kazekage._

_Temari terdiam, namun dengan mantab dia menjawab, "Tentu saja!"_

"_Baiklah." ujar Kazekage, hanya itu, kemudian Temari keluar ruangan dan tak berapa lama Shikamaru memasuki ruangan setelah mendapat ijin dari Kazekage._

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Kazekage bersuara, "Aku ingin kau—" Kazekage menggantung kalimatnya, baik Shikamaru maupun Temari yang masih mengintip di balik pintu mulai gelisah. Kazekage berbalik badan, menatap ke arah taman kecil di luar ruangan.

"—selamanya melindungi Temari." ujarnya, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan dan bertatap muka dengan Temari yang terkejut.

Kazekage berhenti sejenak di hadapan putrinya. "Jadilah Ratu yang bisa memimpin Suna di masa depan." kemudian berlalu pergi. Temari masih terdiam di depan pintu meskipun ayahnya sudah menghilang.

Temari menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang menunduk hormat di depan pintu menghadap ke arahnya.

"_Ojousama_, ijinkan saya melindungi Anda sampai akhir hayat saya."

Temari tersenyum sambil menjawab, "_Hai_."

"_Karena dia telah mengubah jalan hidupku_."

**END**

**-naruto-**

**Happy ShikaTema Day 2014 #Natsu no Kizuna**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Silahkan kritik dan saran.**

**jiro.**


End file.
